The Dark Cheetah
by Red Shadow Ranger
Summary: PRJF Lily's dark secret is out and now she needs to deal with the consequences to save her friends. But she can only do this by surrendering to her Father. Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 1:**

In a dark cavern deep underground, five people were gathered around a round table. They all wore black robes which were outlined in a dirty shade of yellow. On their left side of their chest was a symbol of the cheetah. The symbol only depicted the head of the cheetah which was growling at an unknown enemy.

"You all know why we are all here," said the man who sat in the tallest chair. It seemed that he was the leader and had gathered them all. He had long, brown hair that reached his shoulders. "It is time for me to reclaim my child. She is ready to finish her training and become a full member of her family."

"Yes, but how exactly are we going to do it?" asked the person who sat on the leaders right. "You know that she went to the Pai Zhuq Academy."

"Yes, I know that," the leader replied. "They may be our enemy's but they are good fighters. My child will be a strong fighter because of her training but breaking her will will be a problem."

"But how will we get her out of the Pai Zhuq Academy? They won't let us within a mile of that place." The young man on the leaders left said.

"That is true, but what if she worked outside of the Academy. What if she worked at a pizza parlour called Jungle Karma Pizza."

"Then she will be easy to capture." The fourth man in the room said.

"That is true, but she still has friends." The only women in the room said.

"Yes darling, her friends must be taken down first."

**JKP**

Lily was in the loft of JKP looking out of the window. She was holding a medallion which had the picture of a cheetah's head growling on it.

"They are coming, I can feel it," she mumbled to herself.

_I hoped you liked the first chapter. I want at least one review before I update and if I get the review then I will update as soon as I can and the chapters will be longer._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 2:**

**JKP**

The next morning at Jungle Karma Pizza, the alarm went of in Casey's room. He groaned and rolled over to turn his alarm off. He sat up and stretched, straining to hear if anyone was in the bathroom. 'That's odd, Lil's usually in the bathroom round about now,' Casey thought to himself. He got up and grabbed a red t-shirt off of the chair that was next to his hammock. Casey then got of his hammock and while putting his t-shirt on, he walked out of his room to use the bathroom.

"Hey Casey, have you seen Lily yet? She's usually the first up." Theo asked Casey.

"No, but she was acting strange last night before she went to sleep," Casey replied. "I saw her staring out of the window mumbling to herself. When I asked what was wrong, she said nothing and went to her bed."

"If you guys are going to talk to me, talk to me when I'm not in ear shot." Lily said, standing in the doorway to her room.

"Sorry Lil, but we are worried about you. You are acting quite strangely." Theo apologized.

"Yeah, are you ok, Lil?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lily replied with a confusing look on her face.

"It's just that last night when I came up, you were sat by the window mumbling to yourself." Casey replied.

"Yeah, and? I can do that if I want to." Lily said rather defensively.

"Fine, what ever. If you want to go to the bathroom first, then you had better hurry up for the restaurant opens in an hour." Casey said, raising his hands up defenselessly. Lily rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Lily ran the tap and looked in the mirror. She swore that she could've seen a hint of yellow surrounding her eyes. When the sink was full of sink was full of water, she splashed some of the water over her face. She then pulled the plug and got into the shower. The water was warm and it helped her to wake up after her fitful sleep. She remembered her dream.

_She stood in the middle of a dark room wearing a black rode outlined in dirty yellow. There was a symbol of a cheetah growling on the left side of her chest._

"_You are finally here," a voice growled in the shadows. "Now you can finish your training."_

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" Lily asked looking around the room._

"_Don't you recognize me? I am your Father and it is time for you to become a full member of the family. Your brother's have already gone through it so now it is your turn," the man growled back. Lily then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She doubled over in pain. "You are meant to block the attack." Kicks and punches rained down upon her and she fell to the floor, screaming out in pain._

"_Stop it, please stop it!" She yelled at the top of her voice._

_Then she woke up._

Lily shook her head and turned the shower off. She then pulled back the shower curtain. She looked at the mirror and saw writing on it.

It said, 'It is time. I am coming for you.' Lily re-read the writing and then collapsed onto the floor. She felt a great pain in head and she screamed out in pain.

_That is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you have all enjoyed it. This chapter is a bit longer and thank you too all of the people who reviewed! I shall update as soon as I can and don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 3:**

**JKP**

The pain in Lily's head moved down her neck and into her chest. Her heart was beating way to fast and felt like her lungs were on fire. When she put her hand over chest, she could feel a slight bump. When she looked down she started to see a tattoo appearing on her chest. It was a cheetah growling. She recognized if straight away and screamed again. She hoped that someone could hear fer for she could hardly breathe and she was scared stiff.

Luckily, Casey was in the other room, practicing some kung fu with an invisible opponent when he heard Lily scream. He ran to the bathroom door and shouted, "Lil, are you ok? Answer me Lil!"

He only just heard Lily say, "Casey, help me."

"Ok Lil. I'm coming in," Casey said as he put his shoulder to the bathroom door. He turned the handle and entered the bathroom. The first thing he saw was Lily sprawled on the floor with no clothes on. He hear her scream and he shook his head as he took a towel of the rack and walked up to Lily. He gently lifted her up and wrapped the towel around her. That's when he saw the cheetah's head on Lily's chest. "Lil, what's that?" Casey asked.

"Not now, Casey. I'll tell you later but please don't tell anyone about this. Especially Theo." Lily whispered.

"But they will notice. Your barely conscious and you were screaming out in pain." Casey replied worriedly.

"Make something up but don't tell them about the tattoo." Lily replied, looking at him.

"But I have to Lil, they need to know so that they could help you." Casey said looking back at Lily.

"Please, Casey. They wouldn't understand. They'll ask questions and they will look at me differently." Lily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Fine, but when you don't go to work then they will get suspicious and if they ask directly what is wrong with you then I am telling them the truth. Ok?" Casey said sternly.

"Ok, but help me get dressed. Ina few minutes time I will be fine so I can go to work and fight Dai Shi if I need to." Lily said reaching over to her clothes.

"But then I will see you naked." Casey said taking Lily's clothes.

"You already have." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

A few minutes later, Casey and Lily came out of the bathroom. Lily was leaning on Casey for support for she still was a bit weak. Casey looked up and saw Theo stood in front of him, tapping his foot and looking like he was in a foul mood. "Hey, Theo. Need to use the toilet?" Casey laughed.

"I did but I used one of the public toilets downstairs," Theo replied. "And anyway, why were you two in the bathroom together? And why is Lily leaning on you for support?"

"Because, Theo, I needed help on choosing on how to have my hair like. And the reason why I'm leaning on Casey for support is because he pushed me as a joke and I fell into the shower and twisted my ankle." Lily said.

"Ok. We open up in ten minutes so you two had better hurry up. It is Saturday and that means lots of little kids." Theo said, giving Casey and Lily a strange look.

Casey and Lily gave each other a relieved look and headed towards Lily's bedroom. Theo was on his way downstairs when he met RJ half way. "Hey RJ, who's the parcel for that you are holding?" Theo asked walking back upstairs.

"This parcel is for Lily. I found it outside the back door." RJ replied following Theo towards Lily's room.

"Hey RJ, who's the parcel for?" Lily greeted her boss and Pai Zhuq Master.

"It's for you." RJ replied passing the parcel over to Lily.

"Thanks. Did it say who it was from?" Lily asked while she started to open her parcel.

"No. I just found it outside the back door." RJ said.

Lily opened the parcel and pulled out a black robe which was outlined with a dirty yellow. On the left hand side of the chest on the robe there was the symbol of the cheetah growling on it. A letter fell out of the box. Theo picked it up and read, "It is time. I am coming for you, Lily."

"Who's it signed by?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Your Father, the head of the Rampark's Household." Theo said scowling.

"Who are the Ramparks?" Casey asked.

"Only the second worst enemy to the Pai Zhuq Academy." RJ answered for Casey.

They all looked at Lily but she just continued to look at the robe.

_Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. I know that I don't write long chapters but I am hoping to update every day so hopefully that will be no problem. I also like leaving you guys on cliff hangers._

_**Red Shadow Ranger.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 4:**

**JKP**

Lily just continued to stare at the black robe. Looking at the robe reminded brought back a memory of her when she was a child.

_Flask back:_

_A young Lily was sat in the middle of a dark room on a chair. She was wearing a black robe. A man entered the room via a door at the far end of the room. He walked up to young Lily and said, "In a few days you will be going to the Pai Zhuq academy. Yet in a few years time, you will be sat here in this very room to begin your proper training. I am letting you go because I need someone in the Pai Zhuq academy to tell me what is going on."_

"_So I will be a spy?" Lily asked._

"_Yes, my child, just like a spy. I will come for you when it is time and if you don't come on the first time I come, then I will keep on coming and killing one of your future friends on each visit." The man said._

_End flash back:_

"Hello, Earth to Lily. Are you in there?" Casey asked, waving his hand in front of Lily's face.

"What?" Lily said, shaking her head.

"I was asking who the Ramparks are but no one's telling me." Casey said.

"Ah, my young Cub, I will tell you a story that will answer all of your questions." RJ said. "And it begins like this."

_And you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Basically, this chapter is to tell you guys that I am still here but the reason as to why I haven't updated for the past week was because I have just had my SAT's. I will update every day (fingers crossed) and please don't forget to review._

_**Red Shadow Ranger**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 5:**

**JKP**

"A long time ago, roughly 10,000 years ago, Dai Shi was born." RJ began. "Even when he was a little child, people knew that he was different, special and even dangerous. Dai Shi was one of the founding members of the Pai Zhuq Academy. Believe it or not, Dai Shi was a Pacifist and believed in fighting to defend people. He used his powers to defend villagers from raiding tribes and helped to avoid natural disasters. But as Dai Shi reached the pinnacle of his power, a young man called Peter Rampark befriended Dai Shi. He corrupted Dai Shi's mind and told him that the first Pai Zhuq masters didn't care about him for they only cared about his powers. After about five years, Peter had turned Dai Shi into the man, or spirit, that you guys are fighting now. He gathered an army of Rinshi and attacked the Pai Zhuq academy. The Masters put up a brave fight and defended the Academy. The Masters couldn't kill Dai Shi so they trapped him into a box. But before they did that, Dai Shi saved a young girl called Camille. After the battle was won, the Pai Zhuq Masters banished all of the family members of the Rampark's from the Academy and swore that they would kill any decedents of the Ramparks if they met them."

"So basically, you have been in danger since the day you were born." Casey stated.

"Yes," Lily sighed before putting the black robe down.

"So how did you get into the Academy?" Theo asked.

"Master Mao knew so he let me in. He made up a story of where I was from. He said that I was abandoned when I was seven years old and so he brought my back to the Pai Zhuq School. The Masters believed him and so I was accepted." Lily explained.

"I came to the Academy when I was eight so why didn't you tell me?" Theo asked.

"If I told you then you would've told other people." Lily said.

"No I wouldn't" Theo said.

"Maybe you wouldn't had, but you still would've treated me differently." Lily said. Theo scowled and looked away.

"Well, whatever your family history is, we won't let them take you away." Casey said, walking over to Lily and hugging her.

"Thanks Casey." Lily replied hugging Casey back.

"And so am I Lily. Master Mao wouldn't have let you into the Academy if he didn't trust you." RJ said, walking over to his two students.

"What about you Theo." Lily said looking over at Theo.

"I don't know, Lil, I really don't know." Theo said. He then walked out of the door and Lily looked at the floor.

_Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I am really rubbish at deadlines. I will update when I have done the next chapter. And thanks to all of those people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate them._

_**Red Shadow Ranger**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 6:**

**JKP**

Theo walked out of Lily's room and headed for his own room. He then got dressed into Jungle Karma's Pizza uniform. After that, he went down stairs and found Fran already setting up for todays customers.

"Hey Theo," Fran greeted Theo. "What's with the long face?"

"I've just had a fight with Lily." Theo replied, putting cheese in the cheese shakers. He checked that it was cheese before though because he remembered what happened the last time he did that job.

"I'm sure that you two will make up soon." Fran comforted, sitting opposite from Theo.

"You don't understand. Lily has kept the biggest secret of a lifetime from me for eleven years. I can't just forgive her straight away. Besides, because of this secret we could all be in danger." Theo said, relieved that he could get that off his chest.

"Well, what is this secret?" Fran asked.

"I can't tell you," Theo replied.

"Well, if you tell me this secret then maybe I could help you," Fran persisted.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Theo said.

"Try me," Fran said.

"Well..." Theo began, but before he could finish the first customer came in. "Better go and serve this person," Theo said, getting up and walking over to the man. The man wore all black and had an evil glint in his eye.

Fran cursed at her misfortune and walked of towards the kitchen.

"Welcome to JKP, where may I seat you?" Theo asked the tall man.

"I would like to sit over there in the corner please." The man replied.

"Sure, right this way sir." Theo said, leading the way towards the far corner of the restaurant.

Just as Theo walked towards the counter, Lily entered the restaurant. She stopped mid stride and looked straight at the man sitting in the corner. The man looked up ad returned the stare. He smiled and said, "Hello, my child."

_Sorry for the long delay. I have sort of got an idea for th next few chapters so I hope to update within the next few days, (touch wood). Also, thanks for all of the reviews._

_**Red Shadow Ranger.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 7:**

_A/N-I am really sorry for this long delay and I do appreciate the reviews that have been coming in. I _will _try to update within the next year or so._

**JKP**

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked the tall man, her voice shaking.

"Didn't you get my message? I did send you it three times, twice in writing and once in different way." The man answered.

"Let me get changed and I will go with you." Lily said.

"Lily, what about Dai Shi," Theo blurted out, not realizing that Fran was stood right next to him.

"Dai who?" Fran asked.

"A random guy who keeps on bulling kids," Theo said rather rapidly.

Just as Lily was walking back towards the kitchen, Casey entered the restaurant. "Hey Lil, who's the tall guy?"

"Casey, this is my father, Peter Rampark," Lily said, not looking at Casey. "I am about to go back home with him."

"Why are you leaving Lil," Fran asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Because her Mum's very sick." The Peter answered for Lily. "She has a type of cancer"

RJ also entered the restaurant and said, "Fran, Theo, please can you two go and prepare some pizza dough. I think that I should talk to Lily and Peter alone."

"Ok RJ," Theo said, glaring at Lily as he walked past her into the kitchen. Lily just looked at the floor.

"We really should be going, my cars outside and Silvia needs my help." Peter said.

"Drop the act Peter, we know what you really want from Lily and she isn't going with you anywhere." Casey said.

"I think we should let Lily decide. If she makes the wrong decision, then all of her friends are going to die one by one and you may be the first one to die." Peter said rather fiercely.

"I'm not going with you, father," Lily said with contempt. "I am going to stay here and fight Dai Shi as the Yellow Jungle Fury Power Ranger."

"Fine then. The next time we meet, I'm sure that you would've changed your mind." Peter replied. He then teleported out of the room in a black cloud.

Lily started to cry on Casey's shoulder. Casey rubbed small circles on Lily's back and said in a soothing voice, "I don't care about that mans evil threats and I don't care that Theo has disowned you either because I am going to stand by you and protect you until this threat has gone away."

"Thanks Casey." Lily sobbed.

RJ smiled at the two and walked into the kitchen to give the couple some privacy.

Meanwhile, in a box in Jungle Karma Pizza, a light yellow glow began to surround the wooden box.

_Please update you guys because every review I get urges me to update quicker!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 8:**

_**A/N**__-I am the worst updater in the world. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me. They have all made me sit in front of my computer and write chapter 8 of this story. Hope you enjoy._

**Dark cavern deep underground**

"So, is she coming?" the women asked Peter.

"Not yet, my love, not yet," Peter said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"When is she coming? I want to get to know her a bit more." she said.

"Patience, Sylvia, is a virtue in life. She will come to us with a bit of persuading." Peter replied, kissing Sylvia on the lips. What they didn't see was the yellow sphere that was hovering in the corner of the cavern.

**JKP**

"I wonder who that guy really was. Lily didn't seem to like him," Fran told Theo while they were rolling out some dough.

"Yeah, that's not how I would greet my Dad if he came to visit me here," Theo replied. "I would probably run up to him and hug. Then glare at my twin brother, Lewin, if he came with Dad."

Fran laughed at what Theo said and then she replied, "I thought that Lewin was kind of sweet, sensitive and cute."

"Cute? You think that my twin brother is cute?" Theo said, looking bewildered.

"Well, yeah. His hair was so shiny an black, him being small made me feel tall and he reminded me of you a lot." Fran replied walking over to the oven to check on a pizza that she had put in there earlier.

"He reminded you of me? Is that because we are identical twins?" Theo smirked as he walked over to Fran. "And what do you mean when you say that I am small."

"I didn't say you were small, I said that Lewin was small," Fran said rather defensively.

"But we are the same height," Theo frowned.

"Oh yeah, then that means that you are small and that makes me feel tall." Fran smiled. Theo playfully hit Fran on the shoulder and was about to tell Fran something when Casey came in with Lily.

"Hey Lil," Fran greeted her only female friend, "How come you didn't go with your Dad?"

"I wanted to stay here with you guys and work at the best pizza parlour in the world." Lily replied.

"Don't flatter me to much." RJ said as he walked through the kitchen door. "Fran, do you mind if you serve the customers? I would like to have a private talk with Theo, Lily and Casey for ten minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure. But one day I will find out what you are all hiding." Fran said, smirking at Theo. Theo just looked at the floor.

When Fran was in the restaurant, RJ said, "I know that the Rampark's are an evil family, but I believe that Lily is nothing like them. If she was, then Master Mao wouldn't have let her enter Pai Zhuq. I trust her and I know that Casey also trusts Lily, but what about you Theo? You all need to work as a team."

"I know why Lily didn't tell us and I know that it's not her fault that she is part of that evil family, but now we are all in danger. Our lives are at risk and I don't know what we can do. Me, Casey and you RJ would be able to put up a fight, but what about Fran? She's defenceless and she doesn't know a thing about Dai Shi or what we do." Theo said.

"I should have gone with him. At least you all would've been safe." Lily said, tears once again coming down her face.

Casey pulled Lily into a tight embrace and said, "Even if you had gone with Peter, he still would've come after us and hurt us. He may have even sent you to finish us off. Together we can beat Peter and Dai Shi. As a team, as Jungle Fury."

_I've decided to do a TheoxFran couple as well. I'm just going to say that RJ might become the Wolf Ranger later on and I highly doubt that Dom will enter this story because I started this before all that happened. Please update and I will honestly try to update soon. _

_If I don't then I won't get any cookies. And that's bad. See you soon._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 8:**

_**A/N**__-I've updated sooner than expected and I want to thank Calygirl205 for the help she has given me for this chapter._

**Dark cavern deep underground**

Peter walked into his training room in the dark cavern deep underground. In the training room there was a black training mat with a dirty yellow outline in the middle of the room. In the far right hand corner there was a smaller version of the big training mat with a red punch bag next to it. Along the left wall there was some weights and a running machine. Peter walked into the centre of the large training mat and shouted, "Zak, Jamie, show yourselves!" Suddenly two black blurs attacked Peter from either side of him. Peter stuck both of his fists out to his sides and hit the two blurs. They both flew into the opposite walls and they then showed their true forms. They were both young men.

"You called Father?" The man who had hit the right wall asked as he picked himself up. He was called Zak and he was twenty-one years old. He also wore the Rampark uniform.

"We came as soon as we heard you call our names." The other man said, leaning against the left wall. He was called Jamie and he wore the same clothes as his brother Zak and he was eighteen years old.

"You two should have come faster. If I call your names, I expect you to be in front of me, on your knees, before I start to get angry." Peter barked at his two sons.

"We can't come any faster than that, Father." Zak spat.

Peter just walked over to Zak and slapped him in the face really hard. He then said, "Then you should be at least in front of me on your knees."

"How could we, when you threw us into the closest wall." Zak replied calmly.

"You should have avoided that attack. It wasn't very hard." Peter said, clenching both his fists into tight balls.

"We would've if you hadn't stuck your hands out. We were going to land in front of you, on our knees." Zak said with venom, rising to his feet and staring at Peter in the eyes.

Peter raised his right fist into the air and was about to hit Zak in the face when Jamie said, "We are very sorry Father, it won't happen again." Jamie then knelt in front of Peter.

Peter lowered his fist and replied, "Make sure it doesn't. And Zak, listen to your brother. He has a lot more common sense than you." Zak just scowled and knelt in front of Peter. "Now, I have a mission for you two."

"What is it, Father?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up and I will tell you!" Peter replied. "Now, this mission is very simple. All you have to do is kidnap this person." Peter showed them a picture of their target. "This target is a close friend of your sister and hopefully this will convince her to come back to us."

"Where will we find her?" Zak asked, memorizing the picture.

"At a restaurant called Jungle Karma Pizza. Kidnap her and bring her back to the dungeon. Blind fold her and chain her to the wall. I do not want her to know who her kidnappers are. Got that?" Peter said.

"Yes Father," his two sons replied.

"Good, now go and get this target before nightfall." Peter said. Zak and Peter got up and left the room. Peter just smiled to himself and said, "Soon, I will have my daughter back and I can get on with the plan that I have been perfecting since the day she was born!" Peter then laughed a menacing laugh.

**Outside JKP**

"Hey Fran, wait up!" Theo called to his friend.

"Whats up Theo?" Fran asked.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" Theo asked.

"Why?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to talk to you about something. That's all." Theo replied, looking at the ground.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" Fran asked, starting to walk down the street.

"Well the thing is Fran, I think you are a really nice, considerate person," Theo began.

"Go on," Fran urged Theo.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you this. Fran I really," but Theo didn't get to finish his sentence because a blunt object hit him in the back of his head. Fran was about to turn around to see who had attacked Theo but someone grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"If you come with me quietly and do everything that I say, you won't get hurt. Nod your head if you understand," a deep male voice said. Fran nodded her head and she then teleported away in a black cloud.

Theo woke up and said, "What the hell just happened?"

_And your going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. He he, I know that I am mean but hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 10:**

_**A/N**__- I have two months free after my GCSE exams before I start Sixth Form College in the autumn. I am hoping to finish this story by then. (Touch wood)_

**Dark Cavern**

Fran woke up with a start. She could hear voices but she couldn't work out what was being said. There was a dull throbbing in her temple and she shook her head to try to clear the pain. It didn't help. She then tried to move her hands but she couldn't move them. She felt cold metal on her wrists and a cold, hard surface on her back. She also heard the sound of rattling chains but she couldn't see the chains because there was a black blindfold wrapped tightly around her eyes. She let out a muffled sound through her tight gag.

'_Where am I_?' Fran thought to herself. '_The last thing_ _that I_ _remember is seeing Theo getting hit on the head an__d a man whispering in my ear. I hope that Theo is all right.'_She shed a single tear through her blindfold.

Meanwhile, Zak and Jamie were talking in low voices in the same room that Fran was chained up in. These were the voices that she could hear.

'We have to do something about Father,' Zak told his younger brother. 'He is going mental! I swear that one day he is going to kill us both and not bat an eyelid about it.'

'Yes, I agree with you, but what are we going to do?' Jamie asked his older brother. 'He is far stronger than us and he seems to have eyes everywhere.'

'Then we will get help,' Zak said.

'Where are we going to find people who know how to fight and are willing to help us?' Jamie asked.

'I don't know about finding people who are willing to help us, but I do know a group of people, who have the ability to fight, and win,' Zak answered.

'Who are you talking about?' Jamie asked, sounding confused.

'Think about it. Who are the only people around here who can successfully fight Dai Shi?' Zak asked.

'The Power Rangers Jungle Fury team,' Jamie said through a small smile.

'Exactly,' Zak said, returning the smile.

'And how, pray tell, are we going to get their help?' Jamie asked.

'Listen closely, little brother, and I will tell you,' Zak replied. Jamie and Zak huddled together while they discussed a plan on how to get the help of the Power Rangers.

**JKP**

Casey and Lily were finishing of the task of cleaning the tables in the restaurant. 'Are you ok Lil?' Casey asked.

'Yeah, I am thanks. Why?' Lily asked, not looking up from the table she was cleaning.

'It's just that you have seemed distracted all day and you have cleaned that table six times already,' Casey said while walking over towards Lily.

'I can't stop thinking about my Father. What he said really scared me. I should've gone with him,' Lily said, putting down her cleaning cloth.

Casey hugged Lily and said to her, 'If you did go with his then I would've done everything in my power to get you back.'

'Why? What's so important about me that you would risk your life to save me?' Lily said to Casey's chest.

'I like you Lil, more than a friend and definitely more than a little sister. I want to get the chance to date you. Now I don't know what your feelings for Theo are but I want you to know how I feel about you,' Casey said.

'I like you to Casey and you have nothing to worry about Theo. I see him more as a best friend now.' Lily said. She looked up from Casey's chest and looked around the restaurant. 'Theo has been gone for a long time. I hope that he's ok.'

'I'm sure he's fine. You know how deadly Theo is with those tonfa's of is,' Casey said while rubbing small circles on Lily's back.

'Yeah, you're right. I worry too much about him,' Lily sighed. Just then, the restaurant door burst open and Theo came stumbling in. 'Theo!' Lily shouted as she ran over to Theo. She caught him just before he fell over. She then led him towards the nearest chair and helped him to sit down.

'What happened man,' Casey asked Theo.

'I don't know. I was walking Fran home to make sure she was ok but then something hit me on the head. I passed out and when I woke, Fran was missing,' Theo said weakly. He then looked up and his eyes focused on Lily. 'They took her, those stupid Rampark people! This is you fault, Lil; you should've gone with him! If you did, then none of this would've happened!' Theo shouted the last part.

RJ came into the restaurant from the kitchen and said, 'Theo, what happened to you? You look awful.'

'This is all happened because of me. I should've gone with him.' Lily said dejectedly.

_Who knows when the next update will be but I __**will **__try to update within the next year. Until next time,_

**Red Shadow Ranger **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 11:**

_**A/N**__- Thanks to __tennisgal456 for reviewing this story. Reviews really do motivate me to update._

**JKP**

Theo went to the freezer and took out a packet of frozen peas. He then sat down on the nearest chair and held the packet of frozen peas to the back of his head, where he had been hit earlier that day.

'Theo, wouldn't it be easier to get a bag of ice?' Casey asked his friend.

'Yes, but there is no ice in the freezer and freezing some ice would take too long so I'm using the next best thing, frozen peas.' Theo answered.

'We could freeze some ice by putting some warm water in the ice trays.' RJ said. He then opened the freezer door, looked inside and then shut the freezer door. 'On second thoughts, frozen peas are perfect because we don't seem to have any ice trays in the freezer. We also don't have any ice cream.'

'It's ok RJ,' Lily said, 'I'll go to the shops and buy some ice trays and ice cream tomorrow morning.'

'And some vegetables, ham, chocolate bars and some of those really nice chocolate chip cookies.' RJ said while looking at the contents in the fridge.

'Tell you what RJ, you make a list of what we need to stock up and me and Lily will go and buy the stuff tomorrow morning,' Casey said, 'what do you think Lil, is that ok with you?'

'Yes, I'm sure that RJ will come up with a long shopping list now that he's started to check the contents of the fridge freezer,' Lily chuckled as she walked over to the sofa. Casey put his arm around her shoulders as he joined her on the sofa.

'Yes, you are right and I am going to write this list now before I forget,' RJ said, 'now, why can't I ever find some paper and a pen when I need them the most?' RJ walked downstairs to the restaurant in search of a pen and some paper.

Meanwhile, Theo had been listening to the whole conversation with a look of bewilderment on his face. 'Are you guys joking?'

'No, what makes you think that Theo?' Casey asks.

'Because the only thing that you guys can think about is shopping while Fran is still out there with some psycho family!' Theo yells at Casey. Lily looked to the floor. RJ returned, clutching a pad of paper in his left hand and a pen in his right hand. He looked up and saw Theo glaring at Casey and Theo.

'Why are you looking so angry Theo? We can't make a move in finding Fran until the Ramparks do because we don't know who they. We don't even know if the Ramparks took her.' RJ said.

'They did,' Theo countered.

'Did you see their faces?' RJ asked.

Theo looked at the floor and replied, 'no'.

'Besides, they may not have killed Fran yet. They may, if they are in a good mood, want to trade Fran with Lily. If that is the case, then it is completely up to Lily on what she thinks is the right thing to do.' RJ said.

The alarm went of and everyone crowded around RJ's monitors. RJ sat in his chair and flicked through the channels until he came to a picture of a square in Ocean Bluff. It was being attacked by two large, pale yellow cheetahs. 'I guess you'll have to make that decision sooner than you thought Lily. Good look rangers, and remember, you're a team, so work together,' he directed the last part at Theo.

Afterwards, the three Jungle Fury Power Rangers took hold of the vines and swung through the holes in the attic, morphing as they went, to go and face the new threat as well as the biggest decision that Lily had to make in her life so far.

_I know the chapters are short but this seems like a good place to leave it at the moment. And please, do review. Each review makes me feel happy about the fact that people like my story._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 12:**

By the time the three rangers had reached the square, the square was already in a mess. A restaurant had collapsed and the tables and chairs that were outside the restaurant were strewn all over the square. The citizens of Ocean Bluff were running around in a blind panic. Screams could be heard a few streets away.

'Man, it looks like a tornado was here', Casey remarked, looking around the destroyed square. 'Those two cheetahs are really fast at destroying a square'

'Yeah, the most advanced cheetah spirits can travel at the speed of light, but that takes a great deal of power and concentration', Lily said.

Theo pulled out his Jungle Tonfa's and turned in a small circle. 'We should keep our defence up guys, those two cheetahs could be anywhere'. Just as Theo finished his sentence, two yellow blurs came out from nowhere and kept on attacking the rangers.

'Guys, form a triangle and concentrate!' Lily told the two male rangers. 'If you concentrate hard enough, then you'll be able to see where the cheetah animal spirits are coming from and block their attacks!' Unfortunately, only Lily could do this as Casey and Theo were struck down.

'Ugh! Those cheetahs really an move at the speed of light!' Theo grunted.

'Yeah, no wonder they captured Fran when you were with her!' Casey said. Casey looked to his right and saw that Lily was fighting of a third cheetah animal spirit. 'Come on Theo, we have to go and help Lily!' Grunting with exertion, Casey and Theo got up from the floor and ran to Lily. Before they could reach her, two young men landed in front of the red and blue rangers, barring their path to Lily.

'Hey, get out of the way!' the blue ranger yelled at them.

'No, this fight is between our father and our sister!' the older of the two men replied.

'So your Ramparks,' Casey asked, 'does this make you as evil as your father?'

'No, father only wants our family to be complete!' the younger of the two men stated.

'Wait, you said our sister, are you two Lily's brothers?' Theo asked.

'How observant of you, blue ranger, we are Lily's brothers,' the older brother said. 'I am called Zak and this is my brother Jamie.

'I am surprised that Lily never told you about us,' Jamie said.

'Lily didn't say she had any siblings when she first came to the academy,' Theo told Casey.

'And now we know why she kept her family a secret,' Casey said.

'I am surprised with you guys,' Zak said. 'Firstly, I thought that you would be better fighters, what with you being Power Rangers and being from the Pai Zhu academy. Secondly, I thought that you, blue ranger, would ask where your girlfriend is.'

'Fran? It was you who kidnapped Fran and hit me over the head?' Theo started to run towards the two brothers, but Casey held him back.

'Don't Theo, you saw how it was for them to attack us, morphed and unmorphed. We have to find a way past them so that we can help Lily!' Casey told Theo while restraining him.

'Lily can look after herself! Fran can't! Who knows what they've done to her! She could be dead, being tortured, or locked up somewhere scared!' Theo panicked while to get free of Casey's grip.

'Don't worry, blue ranger, we aren't going to torture or kill her,' Jamie said, 'we have come here to make a deal with you.'

'What deal?' Casey asked.

Zak looked over his shoulder and saw that Peter was fighting Lily, out of earshot. 'Legend says that one day, the evil Rampark spirit will be destroyed by three of his descendants and three chosen warriors.'

'Why do you think that the legend is now?' Theo asked, finally calming down after hearing that they were willing to make a deal to release Fran.

'Because, blue ranger, one of his descendants will also be one of the chosen warriors. That person will have the combined power to finally destroy him and make sure that the Rampark spirit will never get passed down to the next generation,' Jamie explained.

'What about Fran?' Casey asked.

'If Lily refuses to come with our father, then he will order us to kill her,' Zak said, noticing Theo's hands clench into fists. 'However, we will pretend to kill her and bring to your pizza place where you will have to keep her hidden until we defeat Peter.'

'How can we trust you?' Casey asked, finally releasing Theo.

'Because we are your best chance at saving Lily.' Jamie replied.

'Yes, but you do need to be careful. Father will attack you because he knows how much her friends mean to her and our plan does involve you needing to be taken.' Zak said.

'What's the plan?' Theo asked.

'We will tell you when we bring Fran to you,' Zak said.

'Ahhhhh!' Casey and Theo turned around to see Lily get hit by pale yellow cheetah animal spirit. She flew through the air and went through the wall of the nearest building. A yellow flash indicated that Lily had demorphed.

'Lily!' Casey yelled, starting to run towards his friend.

'We will be in contact rangers,' Zak said. Two yellow flashes crashed into the male rangers, causing them to fly across he square and demorph.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, no one could be seen. Casey looked over at the building with a hole in it but he didn't see any movement. 'Lil,' he gasped, before blackness took over his vision. Theo was nowhere to be seen.

_I promise that I will finish this story one day. Thanks to all of you who have put me on authors alert, story alert and for your reviews. In the next chapter, we'll find out what happened to Lily during her fight with Peter and the beginning of the plan to take down the evil Rampark spirit._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 13:**

'Casey, Casey, wake up man,' RJ said, trying to shake Casey awake.

'What happened?' Casey asked, rubbing his head. He winced when he got to his feet with help from RJ.

'You got attacked and I saw on my TVs that you were out cold. You've only been out for a few minutes,' RJ explained. 'Unfortunately, they took Theo when they left and I haven't seen Lily stir yet.'

'Then why didn't you go to her first?' Casey asked, leaning on RJ for support. They walked towards the building with the hole in.

'Because I can't carry both of you back to JKP, I knew that you would wake up quickly and Lily may need you if she is badly hurt.' RJ explained. They both carefully entered the building. Casey was the first to see Lily lying amidst the rubble.

'Lil!' Casey yelled, kneeling next to Lily. He cradled her head while RJ checked her body for any major injuries. 'Is she going to be alright?'

'She has a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist. It also appears that she hit her head but her helmet saved her from any major injury. She'll probably have a concussion but other than that, she should be ok.' RJ said. 'If Peter wanted her dead, he would've killed her. I wonder what he wants with her?'

'I don't know, but I do know that we need to get Lily back to JKP.' Casey picked up Lily bridal style. 'Then we can worry about how to get Theo.'

'What about Fran?' RJ asked.

'Yeah, we need her to get her back too. I'll tell you the plan I thought up when we get back to JKP.' Casey and RJ headed back to JKP with an unconscious Lily in Casey's arms.

**JKP**

'_You are my daughter Lily, and you will come back to me, one way or another' Peter yelled. He then sent an energy blast at Lily that caused her to go through the wall of a building._

'Ahhhhh!' Lily screamed, jolting upright. She then held her side in pain and collapsed back onto her bed. Casey heard her scream and came rushing into Lily's room.

'Lily, you're awake!' Casey sat on the side of Lily's bed and held her hand. He then helped her to sit up, letting Lily lean on him.

'What happened?' Lily asked.

'You don't remember?' Casey asked back.

'Kind of, but I think that I only fought my father' Lily said.

'Yeah, me and Theo fought of Zak and Jamie, your brothers' Casey told Lily.

'I should probably confess something, you know Jamie?' Casey nodded his head, 'well, he's kinda my twin, elder brother.' Lily said.

'He's your twin brother?' Lily nodded her head at Casey's question. 'Wow, I would never have guessed. Lily, how come you were sent to Pai Zhuq?'

'Because I had to get away from my father, and so I ran away from home. I ran into the woods with my father's ninjas hunting me down when Master Mao found me and took me to the academy. He knew that my father couldn't hurt me in the academy and when we became rangers, I hoped that I would be strong enough to defeat him if he ever came after me,' Lily explained.

'Lily, can you please try and remember your fight with your father?' RJ asked, pulling a chair next to her bed. Casey held Lily as tight as he could while Lily retold her fight.

_Flashback_

'_Right after we had formed a triangle and Casey and Theo had been knocked down by my two brothers, my father attacked me with his animal spirit. He made sure that I was separated from you two so that he could talk to me alone._

"_My daughter, when are you coming home? Your mother really misses you," he said._

"_Right, she never loved me and she never was a mother to me, so why would she really miss me?" I countered_

"_You do realize that we have your friend and that I can kill her without a second thought," he said back to me._

"_I would never come back with you. I would rather die than go anywhere with you," I yelled._

"_That can be arranged," he said. He then started to attack me with his bo. I got out my Jungle Bo and tried to counter his attacks, but he was too skilled and fast for me. He kept on aiming at my legs. I kept moving backwards but then I had my back against a lamp post. When I tried to defend my legs, he hit me in the head and then the gut. "Are you sure that you still want to die?" A retractable blade came out of the end of his Bo and he pressed this against my throat and pinned me on the floor with his foot._

"_You won't kill me," from where I was, I could see Casey and Theo talking to my brothers, "but you want me for something and so you won't kill me." The blade was pressed harder against my throat._

"_Your right, I won't kill you, but your friend will die, and it won't be a quick death." After he said this, he picked me up by my throat and then summoned his animal spirit. His spirit started to surround me and I could feel its energy start to weaken me. I screamed out in pain and then I felt myself flying. I then felt a sharp pain in my shoulders and then blackness came over me. The next thing I remember was waking up here.'_

_End of flashback_

'And now he's going to kill Fran and Theo,' Lily sighed. 'I should've just gone with him when he first showed up and then none of this would've happened.'

'Lily, your brothers said that they want their father to be destroyed and that they will need your help to do it,' Casey said.

'How can we trust them? They may just be tricking you,' Lily asked.

'When I was watching the fight, I could see the fear in Jamie's eyes and the hatred in Zak's eyes,' RJ explained. 'I believe that they want to break the Rampark curse and free their family from the evil spirit.'

'What I don't get is why Peter would send Lily to Pai Zhuq,' Casey said.

'Maybe I could answer that.'

'Master Meow!' Lily, Casey and RJ shouted together.

'Come with me now to the Pai Zhuq Academy and I will explain it all,' Master Meow said. With that, all four of them disappeared in a flash of light from JKP.

_Wow, two long chapters (for me anyway) in the space of a month! See, I really do want to finish this story and I really appreciate it when people review!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Pai Zhuq Academy**

Casey, Lily, RJ and Master Meow appeared in the Pai Zhuq Academy library in a flash of bright light. Casey had an arm around Lily's waist because he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand by herself. Master Meow headed towards the back of the library. When he reached the back wall, he pressed his palm onto the wall. The wall then slid open to reveal another room beyond the library. He then turned round and said to the others, 'come,' before disappearing into the room.

'RJ, what is that room?' Casey asked.

'I think that it the room where all Masters gathered to trap Dai Shi 10,000 years ago. I never knew that the school was built on the same spot as the great battle.' RJ replied. He then made his way towards the open wall.

'Come on Lil, let's find out why Peter really wants you and why he didn't just take you.' Casey said to Lily. She just grunted in reply and this is when Casey realized how exhausted Lily was. Slowly, Casey and Lily made their way towards the back room, where he then helped Lily into a chair.

The room was quite large, considering that not many people knew about its existence. The room had bare, grey stone walls that were created naturally, like the walls one would see in a cave. The room was bare, with the only furniture being a small table and four dining room chairs. The table was big enough for four people and it was set in the middle of the room, with all of the chairs surrounding it. RJ sat opposite Lily and sat facing Master Meow, who was looking at some carvings on the wall. Casey placed a chair next to Lily and she lay her head on his shoulder. Casey held her had in his lap, gentle squeezing it to let her know that he was still there for her.

'Master Meow, what are those carvings?' Casey asked, looking at what Master Meow was looking at.

'These carvings tell the story of the Rampark family,' Lily looked up when she heard Master Meow mention her family. 'They depict what they did for the school and the people who lived in the mountains. They show them using their powers and animal spirits helping people up the steep mountain paths. They also had the power to heal people who had serious illnesses and injuries.'

'If my family did good things for the local community, how did they turn Dai Shi into the evil guy that he is today?' Lily asked.

'They were cursed, Lily, by a local magician who sold help to people. When a Rampark entered the magicians large town and offered his help for some food, water and shelter during bad weather, the magician got jealous. This is because his business wasn't doing as well as it used to,' Master Meow explained. 'So he cast a curse on the young Rampark, forcing him to show his evil side. All of this happened 500 years before Dai Shi and the curse was passed down the family, with each generation becoming slightly more evil. That is, until you and your brother's were born.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, sitting upright and letting go of Casey's hand.

'I believe that the curse has worn of and you are the first generation to be free to choose their own destiny, whether it is to use their powers for good or evil.' Master Meow said.

'This explains as to why your brothers wanted our help to stop Peter,' RJ said.

'If they aren't evil because of this curse, then maybe they will keep their word and give us Fran back?' Casey asked.

'Yes, that is possible,' Master Meow answered, 'however, it may be different with Theo.'

'Why is that?' Lily asked.

'Because if Peter joins Dai Shi again, then Dai Shi may want Theo, because he is the Blue Ranger.' RJ answered.

'Does Peter know about the curse having ended after 10,000 years?' Casey asked, holding Lily in his arms.

'I do not think so, otherwise he would be suspicious of his sons.' Master Meow said.

'Then why does he want Lily?' RJ asked, looking at her silently crying in Casey's arms.

'Because the curse has never been as strong for the females of the family. This is because they aren't born very often in their family.' Master Meow said. 'This makes her very strong because she has a strong bond with her animal spirit. Also, she has been trained at Pai Zhuq Academy, giving her training on how to control her animal spirit and she is a Power Ranger.'

'Why is that important?' Casey asked.

'Because, Casey, because to have both morphed, at least once, gives you access to the Morphing Grid.' Casey and Lily looked at Master Meow with blank faces but RJ already knew about this.

'Let me explain this to the two cubs, Master Meow. You see, the Power is from the Morphing Grid and the Morphing Grid allows you two, and Theo, to Morph into Power Ranger Jungle Fury.' Casey and Lily just stared at RJ. 'This gives you your extra speed, strength and stamina, as well as protection from most attacks, for a short while anyway. If Peter had this power, even controlling the person who had this power, could mean that he could do a lot of damage to the world.'

'That is correct, RJ, but no one knows Peter's true intentions for why he wants Lily's power for he could not have known that she was going to be a Power Ranger.' Master Meow said.

'Ok, I think that makes sense,' Casey said, nodding his head. 'Now I think we should get back to JKP and wait for Lily's brothers to contact us.'

'Agreed,' Lily said, 'I would never be able to forgive myself if Fran, or Theo, got hurt because of me.' Casey helped Lily to stand and then all three of them left in a flash of light, leaving Master Meow alone in the room.

'My the Power protect you Ranger,' Master Meow muttered.

When they got home, they saw that Fran was sitting in RJ's chair. RJ ran over to her and checked here pulse. 'She is alive and breathing steadily,' he then checked her over gently. 'I can't find any serious injuries but there are marks from where she was tied up.'

After Casey had helped Lily onto the settee, Casey picked up a note that was left on the floor. It was signed by Zak and Jamie Rampark.

_Well, that is another chapter done. I really like reviews so please leave me one! _

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 15:**

The next day, everyone was quiet. Lily had recovered after a good night sleep and Fran had woken up with a bad headache. She was also trying to take in the news of Theo being taken hostage and the fact that her co-workers were actually the Power Ranger.

'RJ, what does the letter say?' Lily asked her mentor.

'It says, _"You must keep your friend hidden for our Father thinks she is dead and that the Blue Ranger is now under the control of Dai Shi. He could attack you at any moment, unless Lily surrenders herself to him. We need this to happen so that we can defeat our Father once and for all and while this is happening, the Red Ranger will have to try and keep the Blue Ranger at bay. When he attacks, surrender and I will then tell you the rest of the plan", _it ends there.'

'Now what? We can't just wait here for an attack and how can we trust them?' Casey asked.

'Because they saved my life,' Fran said, 'I haven't told what happened yet and Casey told me what happened to you guys.

'I remember waking up in chains and I couldn't see anything because I had a blindfold on. I could hear a small scuffle happen and then three men talked. After two of them left, who I think now were your brothers, a women came in and started talking to the man that stayed. After a while, I was unchained and dragged into another room where they told me who you were and that my death was going to be Lily's fault. Of course, I knew that it wouldn't be her fault and I said that, but the old man just laughed. He then told the two young men to kill me but only after he left the room. The next thing I know, I wake up here with you guys looking at me and a massive head ache.' Fran explained.

'I am so sorry Fran that you had to get involved in all of this. I never wanted any of my friends to get hurt because of my family,' Lily said, hugging her friend.

'Until Theo shows up, we should all try and rest. Theo is a tough opponent and who knows what will happen during that fight.' RJ said. No one mentioned what might happen to Lily when she surrenders herself.

**Dai Shi's Lair**

'Let me go!' Theo shouted at the Rinshi who had hold of both his arms. They dragged him in from of Dai Shi and then made Theo kneel before him. Peter appeared next to Dai Shi and looked down at the man who his sons had kidnapped.

'I hate to be the bearer of bad new, but I'm afraid that your young friend, what was her name? Oh yeah, Fran, has sadly passed away.' Peter said. Theo just looked at him in a mixture of hatred. 'By the look on your face, I believe that you would like to take revenge. Am I right?'

'You will pay for what you did! I will defeat you and your sons!' Theo spat at Peter.

'But what about my daughter? She is the one who let your friend die,' Peter replied calmly. 'If she just came with me the first time, then you would all be alright.'

'You lie! Lily wouldn't be alright!' Theo replied.

'Enough!' Dai Shi had been listening to the entire conversation. 'You are probably wondering why you are here.'

'That had crossed my mind,' Theo said.

'It is because Peter wants his daughter back and I want the Rangers destroyed. Therefore, you will attack the Red Ranger and if the Yellow Ranger doesn't come back to her Father, then I will kill the Red Ranger very slowly, after you have defeated him of course,' Dai Shi explained. Peter smirked at Dai Shi's last remark.

'I will never attack my friends!' Theo renewed his struggle to break free of the Rinshi's grip.

'That is what you think,' Dai Shi smirked. He then nodded at Peter and Peter stood in front of Theo. He put his hands on Theo's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

'This will hurt you a lot because I am going to have my Cheetah spirit take control of your Jaguar animal spirit. This will then mean I can control you and make you attack your friends.' Peter said while summoning up his animal spirit. A faint yellow glow covered Peter and Theo. Zak and Jamie watched on in the shadows and looked at each other when they heard the Blue Ranger scream.

'We must act soon for all three Rangers will be needed to destroy Dai Shi,' Zak said to his brother.

'Then we must be prepared to use our animal spirits to free the Jaguar,' Jamie replied.

'Yes, but it will take all three of our cheetah animal to defeat our Father. This means that Lily can't get hurt in the fight,' Zak said.

'Then we should go and see them now and tell them that the plan has changed,' Jamie said. Zak nodded in agreement and both of them left the dark temple. However, Camille had heard every word of the conversation.

'It is done Dai Shi, the Blue Ranger is now under my control,' Peter panted.

'Good, now take him down to the city and have him occupy the Red Ranger,' Dai Shi commanded. Peter and Theo both left the temple.

Camille approached Dai Shi and knelt before his throne. 'Dai Shi, the two brothers are plotting to take down Peter, should I stop them?'

'No, I do not like him and I was going to destroy him afterwards,' Dai Shi said.

'Then why did you agree to this plan?' Camille asked, walking over towards Dai Shi.

'Because I want the Rangers destroyed and this is the best way to do it.' Dai Shi answered, smiling at Camille.

_Finally getting to the end of the story! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I really do appreciate them!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 16:**

Back at JKP, everyone was deep in their thoughts. Lily was thinking about what will happen when she meets her Father, Casey was thinking about his fight with Theo, RJ was worried about why Dai Shi wanted Theo and Fran was worried about everyone. The sound of the alarm woke everyone from their thoughts.

'It's time,' RJ stated. 'Casey, Lily, are you ready?'

'Wait, I have to something,' Casey asked. Casey then walked towards Lily and kissed her on her lips. When they broke apart, he said, 'now I'm ready.' Lily nodded her head in agreement.

'Good luck guys, and make sure you bring Theo back,' Fran said, hugging Casey and Lily. After Lily finished hugging Fran, the two Rangers morphed and used the vines to swing out to the city.

**Ocean Bluff City**

The Rangers arrived seeing Theo attacking some people. 'So my brothers were right, they have turned Theo evil.' Lily said.

'Yeah, remember the plan,' Casey replied.

Peter saw the two Rangers approach him and he smiled. 'Rangers, I am sorry to tell you that your little friend had a little accident and has sadly passed away.'

'No, it's all my fault,' Lily cried, finding the comfort of Casey's arms. Of course, they knew that Fran was alive but they had to pretend that they had lost their friend.

'Here's the deal, if Lily come with me, then I will spare both your lives. If she refuses, then I will have the Blue Ranger attack these innocent people and kill them,' Peter explained. The innocent people looked terrified.

'Fine, let them all go,' Lily said. 'I will come with you,' she walked towards her father.

'Good girl, now destroy the Red Ranger!' Peter yelled.

'What? You said that you would spare both our lives!' Casey yelled. He then had to defend himself from Theo's attacks.

'Did I?' Peter asked, shrugging his shoulders. 'Well, I lied.'

Zak and Jamie each grabbed hold of one of Lily's arms. Zak discreetly nodded in Casey's direction. Peter then made all four of them disappear in a flash of yellow light.

'Jungle Tonfa!' Theo yelled. He then took a swipe at Casey's side and sent him flying in a shower of sparks.

'Fine then, if that's how you want to play, Jungle Chucks!' Casey then attacked Theo but he couldn't get a hit in. Casey knew that this was because Theo was way more experienced but Casey had to knock Theo out. After a quarter of an hour, Casey was beginning to tire.

'What's wrong Casey? The traitor not here to help you?' Theo asked, aiming a strike at Casey's head. Casey caught the Tonfa before it made contact.

'Traitor?' Casey then realised who he meant. 'Lily? She's not a traitor; she's the victim in this!'

'Really? Then why did she let Fran die?' Theo asked, using his other Tonfa to hit Casey's knee. This caused him to kneel on one leg and it took all of his strength to keep hold of the Tonfa. Theo then raised his free Tonfa and brought it to Casey's neck.

'She didn't mean to hurt her; she would never hurt any of us willingly.' Casey tried to reason. Casey could feel the point of Theo's Tonfa bite into his neck. 'Lily's gone with her Father to save us.'

'She's gone with him? To save us?' Theo said, taking a step back from Casey. Casey stood up slowly.

'Yes, and together we can save her,' Casey said.

'Why?' Theo asked, looking at the ground.

'Because I love her, and would do anything for her. I can't bear to see her suffer and I can't hurt her,' Theo looked up at Casey's last comment. 'And I know that you have feelings for Fran and together, we can avenge her death.' Casey held out his hand towards Theo.

'Well, I did like Fran, and I wanted to tell her,' Theo looked at Casey's outstretched hand.

'I know that together, all three of us can defeat Peter, and Dai Shi, but we can only do this together,' Casey took a step closer to Theo.

'Yes,' Theo took Casey's hand. However, a yellow glow went from Theo's arm into Casey.

'What the….' Casey started to say, but he was overcome with the pain that the yellow glow gave him. Peter's body was entering Casey from Theo and when the connection was broken between Casey and Theo, they both de-morphed.

'Ow, my head,' Theo moaned. He then noticed the yellow glow in Casey's eyes and knew that now Casey was under Peter's control. Theo's morpher beeped and he put his sunglasses on.

'Theo, come back to JKP now, we can't help Casey,' RJ said through the morpher.

'Ok, I'm on my way back,' Theo then ran towards JKP, with Casey watching every step he took.

Lily had seen the whole exchange at Dai Shi's palace. 'Casey, I am so sorry, and I love you too.'

'Such a shame, if only you came when I asked you the first time,' Peter said, standing at Lily's shoulder.

'You said you would spare them,' Lily said, clenching her fists.

'I did spare them, they are both breathing,' Peter said.

'But, Casey isn't himself,' Lily said.

'I know that, but I did this for you,' Lily looked at her Father. 'Now you can be with the love of your life forever.'

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I'm with the woman I love and love can be a very powerful tool. This is because if you don't obey me, then I can just kill Casey,' Peter said, walking away from his daughter.

'Casey, forgive me,' Lily whispered, putting her hand on the TV screen that showed Casey in the city.

_What next? How is Lily going to save Casey? Review and find out._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 17:**

**JKP**

When Theo entered the loft, he stopped dead and went as white as a sheet.

'Theo….' Fran whispered, holding her hand out towards him.

'F...Fr...Fran,' Theo stuttered, taking hold of Fran's hand. 'I thought you were dead.'

'No, Peter thinks I'm dead, but I'm not,' Fran replied.

'Why?' Theo asked.

'Because Zak and Jamie need Lily to take down their Father and the only way that they could ensure her help is if they saved Fran,' RJ explained, walking behind Fran.

'But Casey, he's in trouble,' Theo said.

'I know. We did not expect that.' RJ said.

'What now?' Fran asked.

'I guess we wait,' RJ said sadly. Fran started to cry so Theo hugged her tightly.

'It ok Fran, we'll get them both back,' Theo consoled Fran as she cried on his shoulder.

**Dai Shi's lair**

Dai Shi wandered around an unmorphed Casey. 'I thought you would destroy this Ranger,' he asked.

'No, you will not hurt him,' Lily said, storming over towards Dai Shi. She was now wearing a black robe that was outlined in a dirty yellow. There was a Cheetah's head growling over her heart. Dai Shi just growled in response.

'Do not worry Dai Shi, as long as he is here, my plan will work. When we unite our power, a greater force will come forth and then we will rule the world.' Peter said, walking over towards them. Dai Shi noticed that Casey stood slightly in front of Lily.

'And how will we be able to work together?' Dai Shi asked.

'We will just have to find that out,' he replied. Dai Shi and Peter were stood in front of each other. Just then, Zak and Jamie came into the large room, with Camille in tow.

'Father, we have found the perfect spot for the ritual,' Zak said, knelling in front of his Father.

Jamie did the same while he said, 'the ancient Stone Henge in England has thousands of years' worth of power in its stone pillars.'

'Yes, the built up power will combine with yours and you will be able to combine your powers to form an even stronger power,' Camille said.

'Good, we shall go and prepare,' Peter said, beckoning for his sons to follow him. Dai Shi watched them leave the room.

'Ok then Yellow Ranger, we will help you to destroy him in a temporary truce,' Dai Shi said, turning to face Lily. Casey moved in front of Lily and eyeballed Dai Shi. Lily tapped his arm and he backed off.

'Why would you want to help me?' she asked.

'Because he was the one who made me who I am today and I have dreamed of the day when I would watch him die.' He replied.

'Your brothers told me the plan and I serve Dai Shi, not that fool, Peter.' Camille said.

'What about Casey?' Lily asked, taking his arm.

'We do not know what will happen to him and to be honest, I don't really care. However, when Peter's animal spirit is occupied with the ritual, then this might free Casey,' Dai Shi said. Lily looked up at Casey and realized that even though he was under Peter's control, he still loved her and she still loved him.

'I have to save Casey for he was willing to do anything to protect me.' Lily said, taking his hand.

'Camille, tell Lily the plan and prepare for the final battle.' Dai Shi said. 'Soon, I will get my revenge on the one who cursed me to this life of evil and hatred.'

Lily and Camille went to another room in the palace, with Casey in tow. 'Lily, tell your boyfriend to wait down the hall, just in case he's spying on us for your Father,' Camille said.

'Fine,' Lily turned to Casey, 'Casey, please can you wait down at the end of the hall?' Casey nodded his head and walked to the end of the hall.

'Good, now in here,' Camille gestured for Lily to enter the room first. The room was quite lush with a thick, dirty yellow carpet covering the entire room. There was a double bed at the far side with a large chest of drawers next to the bed. On the left hand side, there was a large wardrobe and a mirror was hanging next to the wardrobe. There was a door on the right hand wall that Lily presumed led to an en suite bathroom.

'Whose room is this?' Lily asked.

'Yours and Casey's bedroom. We figured that you would like to share a room while you were staying with us.' Camille answered. Camille sat down on the bed and beckoned Lily to join her.

'What's the plan?' Lily asked.

'Before Dai Shi combines his animal spirit with Peter's, you and your brothers will intercept Peter's animal spirit and destroy his animal spirit. This in turn will break the curse, Dai Shi will get his revenge, you will be free and Dai Shi will destroy you as enemies.' Camille explained.

'Will that be enough power?' Lily asked.

'We were hoping for Casey's help but Theo will do instead, with RJ's animal spirit,' Camille answered.

'I'm guessing that my brothers will tell them the plan,' Lily said. Camille nodded her head in agreement. 'Right then, let's get prepared for this then,'

'Right, Dai Shi told me to help you to meditate so just follow my lead,' Camille got of the bed and walked to the centre of the room. When Lily joined her, Camille started to show her some breathing techniques that will help Lily to prepare for the next day.

**Palace Hall**

Casey couldn't control his body fully but he could get through his emotions. His body knew that it had to protect Lily at all costs and to try not to destroy his minds friends. A yellow ball approached Casey and entered his mind.

'_What are you?' _Casey thought.

'_I am here to free you so that you can help destroy Peter.' _The yellow orb replied.

'_But who are you?' _Casey thought again.

'_I was the animal spirit of the first Rampark, before he was corrupted with power. This power replaced me as an animal spirit and I have gathered the power of all of the discarded animal spirits of past Rampark family members,' _it replied.

'_But you don't look like a Cheetah,' _Casey thought.

'_I can move better and blend in better by looking like this,' _it replied.

'_How can I help Lily when I can't control my body?' _Casey asked.

'_You can, in a way,' _it replied.

'_My body reacts to my emotions if I concentrate on a certain emotion,' _Casey said.

'_Exactly, meaning that Peter doesn't have complete control of your body. I can free your animal spirit when the time comes to help Lily. Until then, just concentrate on your emotion of love so that you can try to protect Lily,' _it replied.

'_Won't that be suspicious?' _Casey asked.

'_No, because you are here for Lily and Peter knows that,' _it replied. Casey nodded his head in agreement in his mind and waited patiently to help Lily.

_After years of waiting, my loyal readers shall soon find out the end of this story! Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 18:**

**JKP**

'And that is how we are going to defeat Peter,' RJ finished the letter that came in the post that morning.

'How the hell are we going to get to England by dawn tomorrow? And why tomorrow?' Theo asked.

'Because tomorrow in England will be the summer solstice. It's when the power of the Henge is at its strongest,' Fran answered.

'And as to how we get there, we'll use our animal spirit,' RJ said.

'What? Like, teleport there or stay in the animal spirit as it runs across the ocean?' Theo asked.

'Relax, we'll use mine when we go across the water and we'll use yours when we go across the land,' RJ said. Theo looked relieved at this, knowing that his mentor would be there to guide him.

'What about me?' Fran asked.

'You'll have to stay here until we get back,' RJ said. 'You'll have everything you need here for the next couple of days.'

'Ok then, I'll help you guys to pack,' Fran said, walking towards Theo's bedroom.

When Fran had gone, Theo asked, 'we will get Lily back, won't we?'

'Yes, and then it will be back to the good old days when we only had to fight Dai Shi,' RJ replied.

**Dai Shi's Palace**

'Father, everything is ready,' Jamie said.

'Good, tomorrow is the summer solstice and then I will rule this world.' Peter said. Peter turned to where Jamie was kneeling and said to him, 'you can leave now.' Jamie got up and left the room. 'Soon, I will not need a mortal body to survive and I will be able to live forever in my true form!' Peter laughed in a maniacal laugh before leaving then room.

Camille appeared in the room where Peter was and swapped a metal disk with a Cheetah's head with an exact replica. 'We will see if you win when you use this talisman instead of your one,'

**Stone Henge – Following Day**

'Well, that was a fun ride,' RJ told Theo. They were both crouched behind one of the stone pillars, with a clear view of Peter and Dai Shi who were stood in the middle of the Henge.

'Next time, we are getting a plane,' Theo moaned. Theo had a slightly green tinge to his face and he was clutching his stomach.

'If you thought that was bad, you should've been with Master Meow when he did what we did,' RJ said, shuddering at the memory. 'Now I did actually throw up for the rest of the day and slept all through the following day.' This just made Theo groan more.

'How do we know when to act?' Theo asked, purposely ignoring RJ's last statement.

'Use you animal spirit's acute hearing and wait for Zak's signal,' RJ replied, closing his eyes and connecting to his animal spirit.

'And what is the signal?' Theo asked, following RJ's example.

'We'll know it when we hear it,' RJ replied. Theo just groaned in response, thinking that they were all doomed. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on what was happening at the centre of the Henge.

Lily approached her Father, flanked on both sides by her two brothers. Camille was a few steps behind the trio. Peter turned and looked at his three children. 'Now you will see the true power of the Rampark family,' he said.

'Along with the power of Dai Shi,' Camille added. Peter glared at her for a second before turning to an alter that was set up at the centre of the Henge. Dai Shi was already stood next to it. Camille went over to Dai Shi and stood next to him. 'He wants all of the power for himself,' Camille told Dai Shi.

'I know, and I can never control his power as well as mine in this body,' Dai Shi said.

'When why not leave your mortal prison like Peter plans to?' Camille asked, stroking his arm.

'Because unlike him, I will lose the animal spirit and I need an animal spirit for my own powers to flourish. My greatest weakness is also my greatest strength,' Dai Shi said. Peter walked up to the alter. His three children stood behind him.

'What are you two muttering about?' Peter asked, looking at them suspiciously.

'We were discussing how this combining your powers will happen,' Camille answered in a cool manner.

'We will need a sacrifice first. Someone who has the spirit of the Cheetah and the power of Pai Zhuq.' Peter looked at Lily's horrified face.

'You can't use her, she's your daughter!' Jamie yelled at his Father.

'So? I only got her back for this, and besides, this benefits everyone.' Peter replied.

'How?' Zak asked.

'Because Dai Shi will lose one Ranger in the ceremony, the Red Ranger will die tonight and that only leaves the Blue Ranger.' Dai Shi nodded at this logic. Peter looked at his watch. 'We had better prepare for the ceremony.' He then grabbed Lily, who had remained too shocked to speak, and flung her onto the alter.

'No, you can't do this!' she yelled. 'You won't get away with this!'

'We'll see' Peter replied. A leather strap appeared and tied Lily down by her wrist, chest and legs.

'Guys!' Lily shouted as she stopped struggling at her bonds.

'Hey Lil, thought you may need a hand,' RJ joked. Casey had Theo and RJ by their collars and was bringing them to Peter.

'I knew we should've had a lookout,' Theo said. 'Sorry Lily, I should've trusted you.'

'That's ok, I forgive you,' Theo smiled at Lily's apology.

'Ah, I was hoping would come. Place them at each end of the alter,' Peter instructed. When Casey placed them at the end of the alter, binds appeared that strapped their hands to the alter. 'With their animal spirits sacrificed as well, then our power combination will be complete!'

'Why them?' Dai Shi asked.

'We need three animal spirits, and I would rather use them than my sons.' Peter said matter of factly.

'_Soon Casey, we have to act soon!' _the spirit said. Dai Shi noticed that the look in Casey's eyes had changed, and he knew that the plan had changed and that it was time to improvise a new plan.

_The finale is finally upon us! Stay tuned to see what will happen in the end._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Stone Henge**

The sun was starting to rise and the three people who were tied to the alter knew that they had to escape by sundown. RJ appeared to be sleeping while Lily and Theo were trying to break free from their bonds. Casey was stood nearby to keep a close eye on them.

'Theo, is RJ sleeping?' Lily asked her best friend.

'No, I think he is trying to concentrate on what is happening over there,' Theo replied, jerking his head towards where Peter was talking to Dai Shi and his two sons. They seemed to be having a heated argument but Lily and Theo couldn't hear what was being said.

A few minutes later, a white van pulled up just outside the Henge. A woman climbed out of the driver's seat and kissed Peter passionately. 'Great, my Mums here,' Lily mumbled to herself. Lily's Mum was slender with dirty blond hair that grew to her shoulders. She wore the same clothes as Lily was wearing. She looked over towards the alter and stated to walk towards it.

'Wow, your mothers hot!' Theo exclaimed. He then yelped when Lily managed to kick his head non to gently. 'Sorry,' Theo apologised.

'You really should be gentler with how you treat your friends, child, you wouldn't want to lose them,' Lily glared at her mother's remark. She then looked over to where RJ appeared to be sleeping. 'And what did you do to that one?'

'Suzy, stop tormenting the prisoners,' Peter said, approaching Suzy from behind. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. 'Come, we must make the final preparations before sundown.' The pair then walked towards the white van that had pulled up a few minutes ago.

Meanwhile, Casey had been aware of what was going on. He had moved closer towards Lily as the conversation between her and Suzy had happened. Peter had seen Casey move closer to his wife and that was why he had intervened. Now, Casey was stood next to Lily and he was staring over towards the white van.

'_Soon Casey, we'll help your friends soon,' _the spirit said.

'_I know, but why are Dai Shi and Camille helping us?' _Casey asked.

'_Because they want to have all the power, just like Peter. If they help us to defeat them, then it will be back to how it was,' _it replied. Casey nodded his head at what the spirit said and only RJ noticed this small movement.

'_Come on Casey, I know you can break free. You have to, or we're all goners!' _RJ thought silently to himself. RJ knew that they would b caught and so he had been concentrating his efforts on trying to help Casey.

'Man, this is really uncomfortable,' Lily groaned, straining uselessly against her bonds. She stared at the sun. 'Is it me, or is the sun lower in the sky?'

Because Theo was tied at the end of the alter at Lily's head, he had to strain to look over his shoulder at the setting sun. 'Yeah, it is. We have to break free now and stop this ceremony, before it's too late!'

Dai Shi also saw the sun starting to set and sent a signal to Zak, signalling the start of the plan. Zak walked over to his parents and drew their attention to the setting sun. 'So, when exactly are we going to start the process?' he asked, in a voice that was loud enough for Casey to hear.

'As soon as the sun disappears beyond the horizon, that is when the true power of this Henge will be revealed.' Peter replied.

'I see, so they only have until the sun disappears below the horizon until the start?' Zak stated, again loud enough for Casey to hear.

'Yes, that is what I just said,' Peter said, getting agitated at his son for not listening. 'We do not have long, go and help your brother with setting up the equipment.'

'What equipment?' Zak asked.

'You will see soon, son. I have to discuss some things with Dai Shi now.' Peter started to walk away. He then turned around and beckoned at his wife to follow, who was looking at Casey intently. 'Come my love, soon we'll reign supreme.'

'Mmm, ah yes, of course my love,' she replied. She gave one last look at Casey and then walked with her husband towards Dai Shi and Camille, who had materialised next to him.

Lily looked up at the sky and saw blue, violet and yellow colours were appearing above the alter. 'Oh no, we're too late. It's begun.' She whispered.

Theo heard her and looked up. 'We're doomed,' he muttered.

'Not yet my young cubs,' RJ said, still appearing to be asleep.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'We still have a trump card,' RJ replied.

'What is it?' Theo asked. RJ didn't answer Theo's question.

'I guess we'll have to wait for this trump card to help us,' Theo nodded at what Lily said.

'_It's time Casey, now is the time to save your girlfriend and friends' _the spirit said.

'_Right. Wait, Lily's not my girlfriend,' _Casey replied, blushing at the spirits remark. Lily saw that and smiled at Casey, who then smiled back.

'Theo, I think I know who our trump card is,' Lily said.

'Who?' Theo asked.

'You'll see,' Lily said, rather cryptically.

_I am hoping that this story will last one or two more chapters, and then it will finally be complete. Thanks for all of the reviews, they really make me to update._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Stone Henge**

Casey looked up from the schematics on a nearby table to see that the sun had begun its decent beyond the horizon. Looking down again, Casey read, 'the three pillars surrounding the alter is designed to capture the three animal spirits in a net, which varies between the colours of the animal spirits that are caught in the net. An electrical surge will go from the pillars into the alter, forcefully removing the animal spirits from the owners. This will provide enough power to create a maelstrom, allowing one person to gain unbelievable power, or to share great power with several people.'

'In a few moments, your friends will bestow my husband with great power,' Suzy said, walking behind Casey and putting her arm round his shoulder. 'Don't worry little cub, it won't hurt them, much.' She then walked towards Zak, who was stood behind a laptop.

Casey walked towards the alter, mentally preparing to implement the plan that the spirit told him. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a black and gold glowing orb. Casey looked up and saw that the Rampark family were all gathered around the laptop, the perfect time to implement the plan.

Lily and Theo decided to follow RJ's lead, and try and rest before the ceremony began. Lily was woken up when a hand was place over her mouth, stifling a scream. She relaxed when she saw that it was Casey who had his hand over her mouth.

'Glad to have you back Casey,' RJ said, waking Theo up from his slumber. 'Now get us out of these bonds so we can save the world, again.'

'Glad to be back RJ,' Casey replied. He then opened Lily's robe slightly, revealing the Cheetah head tattoo. He then brought the black and gold glowing orb just above the tattoo. 'This is going to hurt a bit Lil, so I'll muffle your scream.' He then held his other hand over Lily's heart and summoned a gold and black ball of light.

'Casey, what are you going to do with that?' Theo asked, having woken up to find his friend hold a ball of light over his best friends heart.

'This will give Lily the power she needs to defeat her family, for only she can break the curse,' Casey answer. He then thrust his hand into Lily's chest, right into her heart.

Lily's back arched against the alter that she was chained to and her eyes diluted. Casey's hand muffled the piercing scream. Her body then went limp and her eyes closed, but the Cheetah tattoo now glowed a dull yellow.

'What did you just do?' Theo asked as loudly as he dared. Even though he was angry at Casey for what he did to Lily, he still didn't want to draw attention to them.

'I transferred this power that was inside me into Lily, to help give her animal spirit power and control once the ceremony begins.' Casey explained. 'Its also the same spirit that allowed me to regain my full self, and Dai Shi gave me the idea to transfer it when he realized that something was helping me.'

'Casey, I hope your acting skills a top notch for their coming this way,' RJ warned, allowing Casey to regain his composure.

'The time is now here, friends, for once your animal spirits have been drawn from you, I will have ultimate power!' Peter exclaimed, walking over to the alter.

'Wait, I thought we were sharing the power?' Dai Shi asked.

'What?' Peter said, turning to face him. 'You actually believed me? From one evil person to another, you should know that I wouldn't keep my word.' He then clicked his fingers and Zak appeared behind Dai Shi.

'I helped you to get those Rangers in the limited time you had,' Dai Shi growled as Zak tied his hands behind his back.

'True, and I am grateful for the help you have provided me,' Peter replied. 'But do you know that if you add more animal spirits to the alter, you can gain even more power?' As Peter said that, Jamie appeared, carrying an unconscious Camille in his arms.

'And it looks like that spell of yours has stopped working,' Suzy said from behind Casey. She then ducked a blow from Casey and caught his arm, twisting it behind his back painfully.

'Good, tie them to the alter. They will provide the extra power as I take Lily's animal spirit and add it to my own.' Peter said.

Camille started to stir as she was placed on the right side of the alter, next to Dai Shi. 'Did you do it?' He asked her quietly.

'Yes, I did it while you were talking,' she replied. 'Jamie has the real disk and if all goes well, we can trap that old man's animal spirit inside the talisman, breaking the curse once and for all.' As she said that, a metal disk fell between the two of them as Jamie secured the magical rope that secured them all to the sides of the alter.

'Good, very good,' Dai Shi said, a smirk forming on his lips. He tried to look over his shoulder as he heard a loud thud behind him. Suzy had thrown him non too gently against the alter, slightly winding him. She then walked away from the alter. 'I didn't think you could break free of my spell Red Ranger.' Dai Shi asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, well, I must have a stronger will than you thought Dai Shi,' Casey replied, not wanting to tell him about the spirit that helped him. Casey was still not willing to trust Dai Shi completely.

'Mmm, maybe,' Dai Shi mused.

The four Ramparks then formed a square around the alter, chanting a spell in a strange tongue.

'Casey, it's starting,' Lily whispered, starting to stir.

'Yeah, I hope that plan of yours works Dai Shi, or we're all doomed,' Casey replied.

_So there you go, the penultimate chapter. Who knows when the final chapter will be up but I am hoping it will be soon. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and kept up with my sporadic updates._

_**Red Shadow Ranger**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Dark Cheetah**

_Summary: Lily's dark past is finally catching up with her. How will she cope when her two best friends find out her darkest secret? Casey/Lily, Theo/Fran._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 21:**

There were two plans in place to stop Peter: the first one was from Dai Shi and the other one from the spirit. Dai Shi wanted the power that would be produced to go into a talisman, allowing him to cast as much fear onto the world as he liked. Having the Rangers destroyed was a bonus feature of the plan, although he didn't anticipate himself to be in the same position as the Rangers. The spirits plan, however, wanted to nullify the power that would be produced and destroy Peter's animal spirit, thus ending the Rampark curse. It also wanted to save the Ranger's life, being on the side of good too.

Lily couldn't move a muscle, even if she wasn't tied to the alter. The draining of her animal spirit had weakened her considerably, nearly paralysing her. She moved her head to look at Casey, and saw that he was in a similar situation as her.

Casey opened his mouth, as if trying to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he looked straight into Lily's eyes, and smiled reassuringly at her, as if saying that everything was going to be alright. She smiled back at him.

The sky darkened as the sun finally set below the horizon. The longest day was over, and the shortest night had begun. The chanting continued as several colours came from the alter; red, blue, yellow, violet, green and black. They all came together in a swirl, similar to an upside down tornado.

Lily wanted to scream, but her vocal chords were paralysed. Her eyes bulged in their sockets as the pain swept through her body in waves. She was beginning to worry that her brothers had betrayed her, giving her false hope that the curse could be broken.

At the same moment as Lily had that thought, the chanting stopped. The coloured spiral began to fade and movement came back to her body. She looked up, and saw that her two brothers were standing over the alter.

'What is the meaning of this?' Peter demanded, turning his black eyes towards his sons.

Zack held up his Bo staff, letting a blade come out of one end of the staff. He then used his Bo staff to cut the bonds that held the rangers to the alter. 'I'm breaking the curse on our family,' he replied, helping his sister to get up.

'But the power could've been ours!' Peter exclaimed. By this point, his wife Suzy had walked over to him and now stood by his side.

'No father,' Jamie said, helping the others to their feet. 'The power would've been yours, and where would that leave us? You would have no more need for us, making us worthless in your eyes.'

'I would've needed a predecessor,' Peter said.

'No, the power would've made you, and whoever you chose, to be immortal,' Zack explained.

'And we all know the person you would choose,' Jamie chipped in.

'Easily allowing to you to choose more suitable children to share your power with,' Zack finished explaining.

'Well, when you put it that way, you must be right,' Suzy said, leaning on her husband.

'It does not matter, for I have prepared for this moment,' Peter said, raising his hands in front of himself and closing his eyes. Suzy stepped away from Peter, already knowing what was about to happen.

Peter's body started to glow black as a dark form came from his body. As the dark form took the shape of a Cheetah, the animal turned into a dirty yellow colour, with evil looking red eyes.

Peter then fell to his knees, where he fell into his wife's waiting arms.

'This is the curse of the Ramparks,' she explained. 'It formed from the hatred at the Pai Zhuq academy for banishing him and every descendant has taken on the name Peter, to carry on the work of the founding father of the most powerful family in the world.

The dark Cheetah shifted his gaze at the Rangers, who were stood in a line in front of the alter. Dai Shi, Camille, Zack and Jamie were also lined up, their Bo staffs held in front of them, waiting for the inevitable battle.

'Dai Shi,' it rasped in a dark voice, 'I had such a lot of faith in you all those years ago. You showed such great potential and if you hadn't been trapped, I would've welcomed you into the family.'

'You ruined my life,' Dai Shi shouted back. 'Because of you, my heart was filled with anger, with the need to feed of pathetic humans fear! My power would've grown without your input, now that I've had 10,000 years to think about it!' He then transformed into his battle gear, with Camille following suit.

'Wait!' Lily shouted, holding her hand out to stop Dai Shi from attacking. 'Why did you want our powers?'

'Ah, not even Peter knows why, so let me tell you.' The dark form said, sitting down on his haunches.

'When Dai Shi was trapped in that box, I knew that he would be released by a fool hardy soul who craved power and felt misused, similar to how he felt all those years ago. So I waited for the three who would try and defeat him, knowing that their power would make me stronger!' he explained.

'And the only person who can stop you is me,' Lily said, staring straight into his eyes.

'Yes, not many females are born in the Rampark line and those that are are usually true of heart and almost impossible to convert to the side of darkness.' He said.

'Only the purest of light can defeat the purest of evil,' RJ chipped in from behind the alter.

'That is very true, and it is a shame that that pureness can also infect her siblings, making it harder for the next generation of Ramparks to be evil,' he said, looking at the two brothers. He then rose from his haunches and said, 'So now if I can't take your power, then I will have to destroy you.'

'You guys ready?' Casey asked.

'Ready!' Theo and Lily said I unison.

'Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!'

A red, blue and yellow light lit up the newly darkened sky as the final battle begun to break the Rampark curse forever.

_Ok, I know I lied, but I didn't want to rush the ending and different things came to me as I wrote this chapter. So I am estimating at least two more chapters, one for the fight and an epilogue. So hang in there guys and I'll update whenever._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


End file.
